Idiokenesis
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Because no matter how far he ran, he always returned home. A more symbolic one-shot describing Sonic's relationship with his friends, and nature itself. Enjoy :)


Idiokenesis

_**Because no matter how far he ran, he would always return home.**_

Tails wiped the sweat off of his brow. He had just finished tweaking his plane the X-Tornado and making sure the wings were screwed on tight after their latest confrontation with Eggman. Sonic had been patiently waiting for the yellow fox to finish so that they could go out on a run, but Tails realizing that this would take longer than he thought, allowed Sonic to go on without him.

The fox had predicted right. It had been another three hours before Tails was finished. He briefly wondered if Sonic was going to come back for him, but shook his head. Once Sonic went on a run, there was no telling if and when he would come back. Wait…not if. Sonic always returned. Even if it was an hour later or months.

Sonic…

Sonic was Tails' big brother, probably the only guy in the world that saw him for more than just **_Sonic's sidekick_** and his best friend. Without Sonic, Tails didn't know if he's would have still been the sniveling little fox that bullies were free to walk all over, or something much worse.

Probably something much worse. Tails remembered the bullies vividly in his mind. He remembered Sonic bravely standing up to them and for him.

A random guy that he didn't even know.

Tails remembered most of all the smile that Sonic gave him. A smile that told him that everything was going to be alright. His eyes glittering with anticipation as he faced the bullies head on. The blue hedgehog had come out of the fight with a few bruises, but he was way better off than the bullies that had terrorized the two tailed fox before. The thing that struck a chord with Tails the most was that he didn't speak at all. Just as Tails was about to thank him, he had run off. Tails remembered looking heart broken at the thought that the strange blue hedgehog didn't like him at all…

Only to return with some fruit to share. Tails then remembered fixing up his bruises and telling him all about his love for technology and planes.

The yellow fox smiled at the memory. That was the beginning of their friendship for sure.

_Speaking of fruit…I'm pretty hungry…_

Tails rose from his knees and walked to the kitchen,

"Maybe I'll make myself a chilidog…" Tails said as a grin played on his face. He knew how much his big brother loved his chilidogs. He didn't get the appeal, but if they made Sonic happy, then he was all for them.

After all, the most he could do was make his big brother happy, what with all of the things that he had done for him.

_**Like the wind, travelling free**_

"Sooooonic!" Amy shrieked, as she stomped her foot on the ground. The blue blur stopped for a second, gave Amy a wink and a smile that melted her heart before racing off again.

Amy was torn between chasing after him with unrivaled anger or swooning at the fact that he had given her the most breath taking smile she had ever seen.

Instead she chose to stand in the middle of the pathway and gape at the spot where he was once standing.

"That Sonic! Why doesn't he ever stop?!" Amy growled softly as she made her way to one of the benches that surrounded the area. She had been walking in the park to clear her mind of a certain blue hedgehog,

Only for said hedgehog to appear out of nowhere and dash away as fast as he came.

_Because he's like the wind Amy…you know that he won't just stop…_ her thoughts responded. Amy sighed,

"I know…but…I just wish he'd give me the time of day, ya'know?" _Its not like he's running away forever…he always comes back,_

Tears began to sting at the girls eyes,

"Don't you think I know that?" Amy whispered harshly, "Don't you think I notice the days and months that go by before he returns? Don't you? Don't you realize the pain and fear, I feel every time he runs away and goes off on some adventure? Don't you realize the love I feel for him is tested greatly every time he leaves?" The voice didn't respond as the girl began to cry softly into her hands.

Honestly, this wasn't any new information to her. She knew that catching Sonic was a daunting, if impossible task. All she could hope was that Sonic would return safely from wherever he went, "I know that I can't ask him to stop running…or even to slow down…but I can only ask him to return safely," Amy said as she removed her hands from her face.

Her thoughts went back to the day she had been captured by Metal, only for Sonic to appear out of nowhere and save her. She remembered how he had dropped her off in a safe place before running back to deal the final blow to Eggman and his evil scheme.

Amy wasn't even sure if he could make it out of that mess and she was so greatful that her savior had. He had returned for her, just as he would continue to do for the years to come.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and gasped only to find a pink rose in her hair. The blue blur gave her a small grin before racing off once more. Amy looked at him with half-lidded eyes,

"Oh, Sonic…" _He's always managed to return to me…_

_**Like the earth, constant and strong**_

Knuckles' mind began to wander as he picked up the jaded rag and began to clean the Master Emerald once more. Knuckles was the fated last echidna of his tribe. His sole duty in the world was to guard the ancient and powerful relic, the Master Emerald.

Or at least, that's what he had been told.

Over the past few years, Knuckles was beginning to doubt this truth. He had been going on adventures all over the world with Sonic and his gang and had learned that there was more to life then just staying here isolated on the island.

Sonic…Knuckles didn't know whether to flinch or smile at the name.

Sonic was an idiot, granted though. He was cocky, impulsive and hyper, but also consistent, brave and strong. Knuckles looked into the green emerald,

Sonic was unpredictable, Knuckles thought as he now began to polish the Emerald, but without his constant love for others and his impressionistic personality, Knuckles didn't know if he'd still be the naïve guardian he once (or still is) was or an even worse isolated hermit, who always fell for the conniving tricks of the evil Dr, Eggman. Heck- if it wasn't for Sonic taking the emeralds that one time on Angel Island, Knuckles may have given all of the emeralds to Eggman, and then where would the world be?

Sonic wasn't that bad when he thought about it.

I mean, he too would be cocky as ever if he was the fastest thing alive and a world renounded hero. At least he did acts of charity, unlike most of the other popular heroes Knuckles heard off. The echidna even smiled a little. Sonic was a pretty good soul.

The wind blew especially fierce at that second, and Knuckles whipped his head around,

"Sonic?! Is that you?!" Knuckles called out, looking around for the azure hedgehog, spinning around in a futile attempt to catch the speedy hedgehog. After a few minutes of this chase, there was a laugh, and the wind instantly dispersed. Knuckles began to pant on his knees and looked back towards the Master Emerald,

Only to see it smudged once more,

"Damn it Sonic…" Forget what Knuckles had thought before, Sonic was a no-good, mischievous little kid! The wind picked up once more, but Knuckles turned his focus back to cleaning the Master Emerald. However, the wind picked up rapidly around him and the emerald and when it dispersed, the Emerald was bright and shiny like water on a crisp December morning. Knuckles didn't say anything as he turned to face the sky.

_**Like the stars, bringing light in the darkest hour**_

Shadow had run to the top of the tallest mountain and perched himself there. That night, astrologists and meteorologists had predicted the sighting of a rare comet that only passed over the land once every 50 years. After some extensive research, Shadow learned that his comet had also passed over the ARK when he was created 50 years ago.

Unfortunately, that comet contained the Black Arms: a deadly alien race from which half of Shadow was created from.

However after beating them several years ago, Shadow was sure that this comet did not hold them, but was in fact a rare comet.

As he stood on the mountaintop like a statue, he began to think about past events. The Time-Eater catastrophe, The Black Arms invasion, Maria.

Shadow paused on that name.

Maria was his best friend. He met her on the ARK. His purpose in life was either to help cure her of her disease which was said to be incurable or comfort her in her dwindling days. They moved her out to space with her grand-father in order to help lower the risk of her becoming infected by the unsterile environments on Earth.

Shadow looked to the stars.

"Maria…I wish you could see this with me…"

Maria's greatest wish was to go down to Earth…to feel the grass on her feet and the wind in her hair.

She never got the chance.

Shadow felt a twinge of anger and slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn humans…!"

GUN, the Guardian Unit of Nations, had believed that Maria's grandfather, Dr. Robotnik was creating some weapon of mass destruction on the ARK and invaded it with plans to stop it.

That weapon was Shadow.

Maria was trying to help Shadow escape but she

Got

_**Stuck**_

in the crossfire

Ever since then

Shadow has not had a true friend.

A rapid wind kicked up, and Shadow tensed.

"Sonic," he grunted. Sonic did not say anything, just sat down next to him. Shadow was surprised, normally the cocky blue hedgehog was always irritating him, so to see him quiet was quite the sight.

Well if he wasn't going to make any trouble, Shadow thought, then I guess I should let him stay. Shadow turned his attention back to the star-dotted sky. On a clear night such as tonight, the stars shone brightly. The two hedgehogs sat together in a comfortable silence, both admiring the sky, waiting for the comet to pass over.

"Maria…she was a good soul wasn't she?" Shadow did not make eye contact with the blue hedgehog, but merely nodded his head,

"I'm sure she's seeing this comet from wherever she is," Shadow didn't say anything, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic get up,

"You take care, okay Shadow?" Shadow did not make any notion to show that he acknowledged that Sonic even spoke. Sonic sighed and without a further word, dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Shadow looked up and saw the glistening comet pass over.

Maria wasn't his only true friend.

_**Even if he traveled to diffrenet planets, lived on different shores**_

The ground thudded underneath his feat, and the blue hedgehog could feel the adrenaline pouding through his veins. His eyesight was exceptionally clear and the wind flowed through his lungs. His eyes did not water, but shone with excitement and glee. His hands were free at his sides and moved in motion with the wind.

Like himself.

The sun glistened off of his cerulean blue fur and his spikes were unruly in the wind. They did not stop in their motion, like the hedgehog.

Sometimes, the dust reached his face, and his nose gave a light twitch

But that was not enough to stop the momentum.

As he ran.

_**He would always come home**_

* * *

**A/N: This is the surprise one-shot! Yay! Not what you were expecting wasn't it? LOL**

**Now let me explain…in my marching band, we have this exercises, where you play triplets that start on D, and extend outwards a half-step until you reach a high A and low G. Throughout the exercise, you always hit D and I kind of expanded on that idea. So, Sonic in this case, would be the mallets moving and extending, and staying constant with the D, which in this case would be his friends, whom he always returns to. I got the idea, after practicing it for an hour straight...O.o**

**Each of the little sections, kinda develops on how one character is affected by Sonic. One of my more symbolic pieces but I still hope it managed to entertain. **

**Chao for now!**

**~G**


End file.
